


The Bonds that Makes Us

by Raelin_Saga



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelin_Saga/pseuds/Raelin_Saga
Summary: All this started from a wish and piece of paper as Rue finds herself in the unusual predicament that is the exchange program of Devildom's RAD with a fellow human that have a few secrets of his own and two angels in order to start the building the bridges of trust among worlds. However how can one trust others when they don't even have trust in themselves.Obey Me and their characters belong to NTT Solmare Corporation.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 21





	1. Volume One

TW: Mentions of abuse

"Awww baby, are you okay? You rarely call unless something is wrong." Rue's mom comforted from the other end of the phone as Rue was busy wiping away the tears that were running from her eyes.

"You were right, mom. You were right the whole time and I didn't listen" Rue choked on the words as they came out from her mouth while her other hand went to cover up the wails that wanted to escape her lips. She heard the soft release of breath from the other end.

"Baby girl, you did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself. Besides its your sophomore year of college will be starting in a couple of days. We can work on transferring you to a different college if you want."

"I would like that." Rue replied as she felt the tears slow down. Maybe a change of scenery would be good.

"You did get a letter. I didn't open it, but I can bring it to you."

"Mom... you know he don't like it when you do stuff for me since I moved out."

"Honey, your father is too old-fashioned for his own good. You have been working and keeping on your school work, so you deserve help from time to time. He does love you... he is just bad at showing it. So how are you feeling?"

"Tired... just tired."

"I'll bring you the letter and some dinner then you get some sleep okay."

The soft lull of her mother's voice brought a smile on her face as she wipe away the tears that have fallen from her eyes.

"You know where the key is, I'm going to take a shower and mediate." Hearing a soft humph from the other end of the phone, Rue let out an amused chuckle as her mother replied, "You shouldn't waste your energy on him. You are going to give yourself wrinkles and besides save your energy for more worthwhile things like making new friends, learning new things, and watching different anime."

"Mom, I feel insulted that you disagree with my taste in anime."

"You can't go wrong with The Seven Lords, just saying. You only binge watch two episodes."

"Only because you kept interrupting!"

Hearing the laughter from the other end brought a smile to Rue's face as her mom replied, "There's a laugh. I'll be there soon, go ahead and take a shower. I'll sage your place once I get there."

"Thanks mom and thank you for everything."

"You sound like you are saying final goodbyes. You're too young for that, missy."

Rue let a put adorn her face as she responded, "I'm ending this call now." Hearing the laughter from the other end, Rue hung up on her end and quietly sighed to herself. Maybe her mom is right, maybe she needs a change of scenery to get pass what happened. Before she could even make her way to the shower, her phone buzz signifying that someone was calling her. When her eyes widen in shock at who was calling her as she was thinking that he wouldn't dare call her after what transpired. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she realized once she answered his call that she needs to make it crystal clear that she was done with him.

"Rue, why aren't you here? I need you."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Rue replied in clipped tone, "You don't need me. You already have someone or did she just fall on your dick."  
  
"Rue, don't be like this. You know you always see things."

She felt her anger rising however she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was same tactic with him, make her act crazy on him for he can act like the victim to get her to apologize. It was same tactic that help her relationship with her father be where it is currently. 

"I'm done, Gavin. We are done, Gavin. That's it." Rue answered with finality echoed in her voice.

"Oh Rue, you don't mean that. You always saying things you don't mean. Besides no one would love you like you."

"Well maybe its time for see am I worth loving myself, isn't it? Gavin, we are done. Nothing you would do will get me to be with you again."

"Fine if that how you feel, but you will realize that I am the only one that can love you."

Rue quickly hung up the phone and quickly blocked his number. She quickly placed the phone down as she went to the bathroom while the memories were hitting her at full force. Turning on the shower, she quickly put her head under the running water to calm down as her breathes were quickening in rapid succession. Her eyes find themselves staring at the matted wet sleeve of her sweater as she gently pushed it to see the ugly black and purple bruise that marked her copper toned skin. 

"None of the shit you went through with him is your fault, Rue. You being taken advantage of, your emotions being used against you... all those things aren't your fault. You can and will learn from this." The gentleness and the soft press of a hand on her back brought her amber tinted eyes to stare into hazel blue eyes of her mother. 

"It will be okay, I promise. It will be hard, but it will be alright. Just take it a day at a time." Rue's mother comforted her as the water continue to run through her obsidian coils as she let out a chuckle.

"I'm just tired, mom." 

"I know, so your food and the letter are on the table. Your father says when you are ready to see him, he will be ready to talk with you. He does miss his little girl." 

"I'm his stupid little girl anyway." 

"Welp, you always go through a stupid phase in life. We just have to figure out what are we going to do after it. To let it continue to have a hold and continue on the same path or learn from it and do better."

"Thanks mom."

"I've been through it more than enough times to know that time can heal and having a change of scenery helps. Maybe you will make new friends that will help you see what you have been neglecting to see."

"And what things have I been neglecting?"

"That you are worth more than broken promises and pain. That you are stronger than what you think you are." Her mother comforted her as she felt the slow circular motion of her mom's hand rubbing her back.

"I'll take care of getting the locks changed and removing you know who name off of everything that you had him on in the morning. Eat something, read your letter and get some sleep at least." 

"Thanks mom."

"I'm doing this because you need peace and let me go ahead and remind you, I love you." 

Feeling the hand removal, Rue finally decided to take off her clothes as her eyes narrowed at the bruises that were on her arms and her left shoulder. She closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the shower wall to feel the wetness of the wall while the steam fulfilled her lungs as she breathes in. 

She didn't know how long the water was running as she let out a relief sigh once she thought over everything. She was free to be her own person and maybe her mom was right. Cutting off the water in the shower, she wrapped her body with a towel and started walking towards the living room where her eyes landed on a bowl with a cover and a sealed envelope with her name on it. She picked up the envelope and looked it over as it appeared to be some sort of invitation.

Dear Rue Barton, 

We would like to offer our congratulations of your selection into our pilot exchange program at the Royal Academy of Diavolo. We have already coordinated with your guardian over the necessities of continuing your education at our elite academy. We will see you soon and welcome to RAD family.

Sincerely, 

Diavolo

Rue scanned over the invitation as if wondering was there anything more to it, but decided that she would contact her mother tomorrow about it. She started to rub her eyes as she was exhausted from the actions that happened today. Putting the invitation down on the table, Rue tiredly walked to her bedroom where she just wanted to go to sleep. After setting her alarm to wake up for the next day, Rue climbed into the warm covers of her bed and closed her eyes as she slowly sink into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I looked back at my edits for Volume I and finally notice that I kept Rue as a high school where as she is currently a sophomore in college. So I made that edit. Volume II and III will be out by Sunday evening.
> 
> Second ETA: I notice that Rue still had white hair in this chapter where she currently has black hair, finally edit that part.


	2. Volume Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step is always the hardest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obey Me is own by NTT Solmare Corporation. Rue is my little OC aka MC. From Chapters 1-1 and portion of 1-2 of the main game.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting this, life was beating my ass for a minute.

"So, I have to go through there," Rue's eyes were focused on her mother as she pointed at the vintage style wardrobe in her mother's bedroom.

"Yup, once you walk through there, you'll be where you need to be." Rue's mother summarized with a small smirk on her face.

Rue rolled her eyes at the information that she was given as her eyes went back to the envelope in her hand.

"You know taking the first step is always the hardest one." Rue's mother spoke as swirls of teal and gray surrounds her hand.

Before Rue could even get a word in, she found herself staring into calm amber brown eyes.

"What if it gets hard? What if something happened? What if I do something that would hurt you and dad? Life is always filled with obstacles; it is up to you on how you respond and react. Don't worry about dad and me, we are big kids now." With a wave of her hand, Rue’s mom open the door to the wardrobe as she advised her, “Don’t think… just take that first step and don’t look back.”

Rue slowly took a deep breath as she walk towards the wardrobe. The words ‘Don’t look back’ echoed in her mind as her amber eyes stayed focus on the inky blackness in front of her. 

“It’s okay to be scared, but you have to keep going.” A familiar voice rang through her ears as she looked back, seeing her parents holding each other while her mother’s magic was still active. 

“Dad… I…” the words were caught in her throat as all she could do is watch him shake his head.

“We’ll talk soon, you have somewhere to be.” 

The curves of Rue’s mouth turn upwards as she went back on the path in front of her. She started back on her walk until she found herself holding on to a door handle. 

“I guess it’s now or never,” Rue told herself as she pushed the door open, barely hearing the doors behind her close.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Rue’s back was no longer visible, Miriam cut off the magic as she rested against the rugged chest of her husband.

“I thought you said that you weren’t going to see her off,” Miriam inquired as she seen the flustered expression on his face.

“I felt she needed more motivation.”

“Well, she is your child.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Miriam let out a chuckle as her body tensed up while her eyes drifted towards her left hand that was black.

“It will be sooner than we thought now.”

“I told you not to say anything. I told you to let the transportation happened on their end, not ours.”

“And let Rue wake up in different place while going through an anxiety attack, I think not.” Miriam huffed in annoyance as a small smile adorn her features. “Besides, I trust Diavolo in keeping his word as his success plays on whether or not she lives.”

“You’re not going to tell me what you mean by that, aren’t you?” The man’s face gained a few more stress lines above his brow as Miriam chuckle.

“Come on Uriel, those lines don’t do well for your youthful face.”

Uriel’s mouth went into a straight line as his eyes focused on the sleeping wardrobe in front of them then back at the woman that he was holding.

“Just try not to kill yourself before getting grandchildren,” Uriel warned as he heard a chuckle from the woman that he was holding as he felt the dread that was surrounding her being. He will not press for answers at this moment as it would not do either of them any good.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where am I?” Rue inquired as her vision was beginning to focus on her new surroundings. Her eyes scanned over the courtroom style area as she felt several eyes focus on her being. The feelings of nervousness and dread were starting to fill her being until she heard an amused chuckle coming from the man who was sitting where a chief judge usually appears. The man cleared his throat before he started to speak.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Rue” the man greeted with an amused smile on his face while his golden eyes sparkle with amusement until he caught the look of confusion on Rue’s face.

“Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” The mischievous tone was picked up by Rue as all she could do is nod to answer his question.

“Well that’s understandable. You have only just arrived after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.” 

Rue’s eyes looked around the room once again then focus her attention back, “The Devildom?”

“Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you have catch on quickly, excellent. I suppose I should start by introducing myself.” The man let out a cough to clear his throat as he continued, “My name is Diavolo and I am the ruler of all demons and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” 

Seeing that there is no movement that would suggest that Rue held questions of him, Diavolo continued, “Where we currently are is the Royal Academy of Diavolo though we just call it RAD and you are standing inside of the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where the officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I am the president of said council.” 

Rue’s fingers grasp onto her forehead as she was trying to remember where she heard some of the information before. Her eyes flash at the closed envelope as she questioned, “I know that I was selected for this program. I would like to know the details of that.”

Hearing a slight amused scoff from the man that was sitting on the right-hand side of Diavolo as he stood up and answered, “I will explain everything to you.”

“Rue, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He is also vice president of the student council and my right-hand man and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my trusted friend.” Diavolo introduce the black-haired man who had his arms folded against him and had his crimson eyes focus on Rue before they narrowed at Diavolo.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” The demon named Lucifer scoffed at the praise paid to him as his crimson eyes directed themselves back on Rue as he continues, “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Rue.”

“On behalf of the students?” Rue questioned as she wished that she would have a chair to sit in at least. 

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and Celestial Realm. And we are welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So, I take it you have probably put two and two together at this point, correct? You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you are required to write a paper about your exchange experience here in the Devildom.”

“Tasks?” Rue asked as she was mentally hoping that Lucifer would go into detail however from the annoyed expression on his face did not get the hint however Rue caught the slight upward curve on Diavolo’s lips at her question.

“You are here as an exchange student. Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?” Lucifer question as his brows furrowed in annoyance.

“I just want to know what type of tasks. If it is magic related, you selected the wrong person for that also I’m not doing any tasks that conflict with my morals.” Rue stated as her brows furrowed at Lucifer.

“Don’t glare at me like that. It is not like I will abandon you all by yourself here. You will need someone to look after you and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He is the Avatar of Greed and… how should I put this?”  
Lucifer’s arms folded against his chest in deep thought for a moment before snapping his fingers bringing Rue’s phone in front of her face as she watched it change into a slightly slimmer yet bigger cellphone.

“I combined your cellphone with our version of it which is called a D.D.D. I figured that you want to carry just one phone instead of two. Now go ahead and try to call Mammon with it.” 

Rue looking at the phone in front of her in slight shock before taking it into her hands as she swipe the screen to wake up as a cute little girl figure with small black wings as horns on her head appeared on the phone screen.  
“Well hello Rue, I am your darling assistant, Karasu, and I am here to assist you with your time in Devildom. So, it seems like you already have a missed call. Such a popular little human. Let us see who it is, shall we?”  
Rue touch the phone icon as she saw that she had a missed call from Mammon.

“Might as well call him back,” Karasu teased slightly as Rue press the name to call him back while bringing the phone to her ear.

“Yoooo” A slight baritone sounding voice was heard on the opposite end as Rue took a breath to calm her nerves.

“Hi”

“Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.”

Rue bit her tongue to keep what she truly wanted to say to him as she wanted to make a good first impression at least. 

“Of course not, I’m a human and the name’s Rue.”

“Wha? A human? Geez, I was getting’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away. So what business does a human got with THE Mammon?”

Rue briefly stare at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow asking him was he really going to put her in this person’s care while Diavolo let an amused chuckle escaped from his lips while Lucifer just let out a tired sigh. 

“Let’s be friends since you will be in charge of me from now on.” 

“Eh, what’re ya even sayin’? I get it now; you are the other human. G’luck with that and see ya.”

Rue, not caring that Mammon was still on the line with her, as she stared at Lucifer and questioned, “Are you sure that I should be in his care? I feel like I would be babysitting him instead.”

“What was that, human?”

“I know you aren’t hard of hearing. Well Lucifer didn’t say that you were as he was the one who called for you in the first place.” 

A few more amused chuckles escaped from the other men in the room including Lucifer as his face quickly went back to a neutral expression.

“Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to you just ‘cause you’re trying to scare me with that name?”

“Sounds like you are plenty scare of him to me. You basically made that apparent during this call with someone you haven’t physically met yet.” Rue countered as she felt a rush of wind from her right side as Lucifer spoke loud enough for Mammon to hear him over the phone. 

“You have ten seconds…. nine, eight…” Lucifer stated as he started the countdown as Rue heard a brief affirmation from Mammon before he hung up. 

Rue glance at the phone in her hand before looking up at Lucifer who held a smirk on his face. 

“Seems like you two had a nice little chat.” Lucifer stated as Rue let out an exhausted sigh, “I would’ve preferred you, Lucifer.”

“You look even more worried now, huh?” Diavolo questioned as Rue appeared to be thoughtful before settling on choice words.

“Let’s go with worried, yes worried.” Rue replied as she used one hand to rub one of her temples that was starting to throb in annoyance.

“Well, if you were suddenly transported to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now be taking care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.” Diavolo summarized as all Rue could do was nod her head in agreement.


	3. Volume Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to make the situation work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obey Me is from the NTT Solmare Corporation and Rue is my OC aka my MC. Based on portion of Chapters 1-2 and Chapter 1-3.

Rue wiped the sweat that was slightly gathering on her brow as she continued to listen to Diavolo.

"However, Mammon isn't the only one to help you out," Diavolo assured her as he let out an amused chuckle. His eyes focus on Lucifer as he continued, "Now then, we still need to introduce our new friends to rest of your brothers, Lucifer. It's probably better that you do it instead of me, wouldn't you say?"

The mirth in Diavolo's tone was apparent as Lucifer let out a tired sigh.

"As much as I dread the idea, you're correct," Lucifer tiredly sigh in agreement.

"Oh, come on now. Really, you should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!" a man with champagne colored hair with golden eyes glittering with mischief.

"This one here is Asmodeus. He's the fifth eldest." Lucifer introduced Asmodeus to Rue. "He is the Avatar of Lust."

"Wh... I cannot believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How rude!" Asmodeus huffed in annoyance, folding his arms against his chest.

"At least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?" A man with bright blonde hair complained as his green eyes appeared to be downcast.

"That one is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders," Lucifer explained. "However, looks can be deceiving."

"Aha, so I'm that one, am I?" Satan replied as he appeared to be taken back briefly before his emerald gazed focused on Rue.

"Nice to meet you, Rue. As my brother stated, I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Rue replied as a small smile adorn her face until it contorts in confusion as she pointed between Asmodeus and Satan. "Hold on, Avatar of Lust and Avatar of Wrath?"

Lucifer's eyes glance towards Satan before returning his attention to Rue.

"It basically sums up what they are about," Lucifer commented as his crimson eyes focused on Satan as he continued. "Satan may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it's all an act."

Satan let out an amused chuckle as a smirk adorn his face. "If you continue to say such nonsense, you'll just scare Rue." An aura of green and dark purple surrounded Satan as he attempted to comfort Rue from Lucifer's words, "Don't take him too seriously, Rue. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. After all, he is the Avatar of Pride." 

Asmodeus took this time to intercept the confrontation of Lucifer and Satan as his eyes were focus on Rue, filled with mischief.

"Being the Avatar of Lust pretty much sums up what I'm about! Including my power." Before Rue could even do or say anything, she found herself staring directly into vibrant orange eyes that she quickly turn away as she felt her cheeks getting hot. 

Asmodeus let out an amused chuckle at the action as he cooed, "Let's give a little demonstration! Rue, could you gaze into my eyes for my eyes for moment?" Rue quickly shook her head as she couldn't do it. 

"Awww why not, Rue? I don't bite unless you want me too," Asmodeus teased as Rue quickly covered her face with her palms. "Awww, why wouldn't you stare at me, Rue?"

"Because you're cute and I don't want to embarrass myself!" Rue shouted as she quickly covered her mouth until she felt a small bit of pressure under her chin as she found herself staring into Asmodeus' eyes who appeared to be surprised and amused.

"So adorable, I just want to gobble you up more." Asmodeus whispered only loud enough so that he could only be heard by Rue and himself. 

"Now Rue, do you mind assisting me?" Asmodeus questioned with his eyes sparkling with mischief once again. 

"Okay, I'll entertain you." Rue pouted as her amber eyes focused on his orange ones.

"Yes, great! That's perfect! Now keep your eyes fixed on me. Just like that." 

Rue raised an eyebrow wondering what was supposed to happen.

"Wait a minute. There's something about you, hmmm..." Asmodeus pondered as he notice that his power was ineffective on her.

"I probably should have warned you earlier, Rue. You'd best be wary of Asmodeus' gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage. If you're not careful, he'll charm you. And once you're under his spell, he'll eat you." Satan explain as Asmodeus pouted at his words. 

"Hey, don't go around saying things like that... and besides, my power doesn't seem to work this time for some reason. I wonder why." Asmodeus pondered as Lucifer scoffed in annoyance. 

"Are you done?" Lucifer questioned as Asmodeus let out an huff and went back to his seat. 

"Now, the one with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzbub. He's the sixth oldest." Lucifer motioned towards the man with messy orange hair and tired looking purple eyes. 

"Lucifer, I'm hungry." The one known as Beelzebub groan as he held his stomach while his eyes were narrowed at Lucifer. 

"That's too bad. Now behave yourself." Lucifer scorned as Beelzebub let out another groan in hunger.

"I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony." Beelzebub introduce himself as there was a loud rumble that echoed throughout the room.

"So... there are seven of us brothers in all and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us will be here soon. My other brothers that aren't here at the moment, you will meet them later." Lucifer stated as he folded his arms.

"During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength in order to keep you safe as well as staying with them at the House of Lamentation." Diavolo added as Rue appeared to be slightly confused.

"Keep me safe?" Rue questioned as she already fearing the answer.

"Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn't mean that there aren't vulgar demons out there who wouldn't harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won't betray Diavolo's expectations. So I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom. Although, we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already in there and your fusion D.D.D. also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us." Lucifer explained. 

"I'll go ahead and send you a message," Diavolo happily spoke as he pulled out his own cell phone. 

"Isn't that nice, Rue? Now you will be friends with the future king of the Devildom," Satan let out an amused chuckle. 

Rue heard a chirp from her phone and blush at the new message that she received from Diavolo as she heard a soft chuckle from his lips at her reply to his message. 

"Well, you've got that done now and it seems that the idiot has arrived as well," Lucifer sighed as he felt a headache coming on. The doors slammed open as a young man with bronze skin with ice blue eyes narrowed at Rue. Rue unconsciously reached for Lucifer's sleeve as her grip tighten from the animosity that was radiating from the newcomer. Lucifer's crimson eyes looked down at Rue who quickly moved to hide behind him as he narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. 

"HEY! Just who do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon! Listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value too! Otherwise I'll wipe that stupid look right off face... by eating you! Startin' at your head and working my way down, until - "

Rue's soft whimpers were only audible to Lucifer as his fist connected with Mammon's left jaw. 

"Mammon, shut up." Lucifer ordered as the tone that came out of him was icy. He unconsciously place a hand on Rue's shoulder in an effort to soothe her fear that he felt hitting him tenfold. 

"GAH! Owwww! Hey, what's the big idea?" Mammon complained as he rubbed his bruised jaw. 

"Rue, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash with money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They're left without a grimm to their name." Satan explained as Rue started to calm down due to Lucifer's quiet reassurance. 

"And he is also a masochist. That part is important." Asmodeus teased.

"Indeed and it just so happens that I have a job for my masochist of a brother." Lucifer stated as his crimson eyes were still narrowed at Mammon. 

"Y'all stop telling lies! I ain't asked for that punch and I ain't a masochist!" Mammon growled in annoyance. 

"Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation." Lucifer ordered. 

"What? Why me?" Mammon groaned as he let out an annoyed huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To Rue's reaction, that will touched on in a later chapter. 


	4. Volume Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in Devildom, figure out what the devils do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obey Me and their characters belong to NTT Solmare Corporation.
> 
> Rue is my MC/OC. 
> 
> Portion of Lesson 1-3 and 1-5.

"Awwww so lucky. I'm jealous," whined Asmodeus with a huff as his arms crossed against his chest.

"Alright, then why don't you do it, Asmodeus?" Mammon counter as Asmodeus let out an amused chuckle before replying, "What? Hell no, too lazy."

"I thought you said you were jealous of me?" Mammon shrieked while Rue found her ears ringing from the scream.

"Just give up, Mammon. There's no getting out of this," Satan teased in an amused tone as his green eyes twinkle with amusement. "You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer."

Mammon let out an annoyed growl, "But why does it have to be me! What about Beel? Why can't he do it?"

"This isn't a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat this human," Asmodeus stated as Rue stared at Beelzebub in slight shock.

"Yeah, I can't promise I wouldn't," Beel assured Mammon and the rest that he would not be best suited for Rue's care.

"You're useless, you know that!" Mammon scorned as he let out another growl of annoyance. Rue slightly back away from Lucifer as she felt his patience was getting thin now.

"Mammon?" Lucifer calmly questioned as a black aura started to surround him as Mammon swallowed the words that wanted to erupt from his mouth.

"Surely, you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?" Lucifer questioned as the aura grew while Mammon growled in annoyance.

"Fine! I'll do it, okay?" Mammon answered then he turns his attention to Rue as he informed her, "All right, human, listen up. As much as I do not want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you do not cause me any trouble, got it?"

Rue inwardly rolled her eyes at his attitude as she assured him, "All right, deal."

"Good, that's what I want to hear. As long you do as I say, we will not have any problems. Just be sure you don't forget which one of us is the boss here." Mammon requested as Rue points to Lucifer and Diavolo and replied, "Those two."

Diavolo let out an amused chuckle while Lucifer continued, "We have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject, your tasks."

"Will I get tests?" Rue questioned as she felt herself getting nervous again. 

"Good question, your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons." Lucifer replied.

"So it's okay to resist." Rue noted, missing the curious eyebrow that was raised by Diavolo and Lucifer for a moment.

"Demons like humans with nice souls." Lucifer stated as he rub his chin in thought. His crimson eyes focused on Rue as he continued, "Let me explain it to you in another way. Nice souls are like shiny jewels, understand now? Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt the humans, so they can get their hands on their souls. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them just like you. In other words, either the human will be tempted by the demon or the demon will lose against the bright and noble soul of a human and make a run for it. You can say that it is an experiment to find out who will win."

"What will happen if I win?" Rue questioned, curious if they had these guidelines set already.

"Let’s see... I will prepare rewards to make sure you give it your all." Lucifer chuckle with an amused smile on his face.

"What will happen if I lose?" Rue inquired as Lucifer let out another chuckle.

"There is no penalty set. Would you like me to think of one?" Lucifer teased as a pout adorned Rue's face, earning a soft chuckle from Diavolo who was quietly observing the interactions.

"There, there, don't give me that look. Do not take it so seriously. You will not have to do those tasks on your own. After all, you don't have any magic unlike the other human exchange student, so my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone as a protection for you." 

Lucifer waited for Rue to process the information that he has given her before he went into another spiel.

"With that, my explanation has ended. But to sum it up for you, you will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year and you must do your tasks. There are a variety of them and as you have no magic power, we will lend you a hand. When your exchange period comes to an end, you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom. It is as easy as pie, don't you think?"

"I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don't blame me if someone gets eaten 'cause it ain't my fault," Mammon warned as Rue just let out a tired sigh while her eyes rolled in slight annoyance once again.

"Lucifer, I'm hungry," Beel complained as the growl of his stomach echoed in the room once again.

"That's too bad. Now behave yourself," Lucifer scorned as Rue started to go through her bag, searching for something.

Beelzebub let out a sigh as the growls of his stomach were getting louder until his eyes notice that Rue was digging in her bag.

Rue pulled out a bar of chocolate as she held the bar in Beelzebub's direction, Rue questioned, "Would this be okay, Beelzebub?"

Before she could even blink, the bar was gone, and Beelzebub was happily munching away.

"Thank you," Beelzebub thanked once the chocolate was in his stomach.

Rue let out an amused giggle and smiles a bit, "Let's make it a year to remember!" She might as well make the best of her situation here.

"You... sure are a positive one. Welp, I won't stop ya from havin' some fun." Mammon stated.

"Rue," Diavolo called as he waited till, she faces him for him to continue.

"From now on, you will be living in the House of Lamentation. You will be staying there with Lucifer and his six younger brothers. Humans, angels, demons... I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends. This is my dream and I am asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that is all I am asking of you. Good luck, Rue." 

"Alright, let's go, human." Mammon stated as he started to walk towards the double doors while Rue followed behind him before sparing one last glance at the demons that was observing their departure before they could continued on with their business.


	5. Volume Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why did they trust Mammon with my life?
> 
> Rue is my MC/OC and introducing my other OC, Bronwen. All characters and locations belong to NTT Solmore, creators of Obey Me.

The halls of RAD were buzzing with activity as demons were trying to make it to their classes on time once Mammon and Rue exit from the assembly hall. Rue held the bag that she brought with close to her as she was feeling anxious in her new surroundings. Noticing that Mammon started to walk away, Rue quickly followed behind him. She felt eyes focus on her as she could hear a few words from the gossip that filled the halls such as human, Mammon and fear. Before she even realized it, Rue slammed into someone as she landed on her butt.

"Owwwww," Rue whined as she saw a petite clawed hand in front of her.

"Here, let me help you up," a lyrical voice stated as Rue found herself staring up at a demon with their hair in two curly puffs on their head wearing on the male version of the RAD uniform. Rue hesitantly takes the hand that was offered as the demon smiled.

"There you go, nothing broken it seems," the demon assured Rue. "It seems that Mammon rushed off without you." Rue let out a sigh as the demon let out an amused chuckle.

"Sorry about that," Rue apologized as the demon let out an amused chuckle. Gray eyes sparkle in amusement as they waved off the apology.

"The name is Bronwen, I guess you are Rue." Bronwen inquired as Rue's face betrayed her shock.

"The rumor mill is fast around here also it was hinted that the other human was a female and here you are." Bronwen explained as Rue nodded to their explanation.

"Oy human! Can't you hear!" Mammon growled from a distance while Bronwen and Rue turn to face them. Bronwen took out a piece of paper and scribble some numbers on it. Once they were satisfied with their handiwork, they handed Rue the paper.

"Well, you can text me if you want and I can introduce you to a few of my friends." Bronwen assured Rue as Rue smiled up at them.

Rue waved goodbye to Bronwen as she ran to catch up to Mammon. Bronwen let out a sigh in annoyance as they observed the human run to Mammon.

\-------

The walk to the House of Lamentation was uneventful besides Mammon's constant complaining about him being in charge of Rue's needs during her time in Devildom.

"Ugh I don't believe this. Of all the rotten luck," Mammon whined as Rue inwardly rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

"Why should I have to look after some human? It's insulting, that's what it is!" That rotten bastard... does he really think he can scare me into doin' whatever he wants?" Mammon growl as his annoyance was clear with his tone. Mammon then turn his attention to his companion and added, "Just so we're clear... it's not like I can't say no to Lucifer, okay? I only agreed to babysit you because... um... well you know because... uh... anyway, it doesn't matter! Just don't go thinking that I'm scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I'm not!"

"Sorry I zoned out at the part where you were trying to convince yourself that you aren't afraid of your older brother," Rue replied as Mammon's eyes widen in shock at the response he gotten.

"Hey, come on! Even if you weren't listenin', you could have at least pretend like you were!" Mammon insisted as Rue shook her head.

"That would be lying for the sake of your ego, Mammon" Rue retorted as Mammon huffed in annoyance at the response.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's move on." Mammon advised as Rue followed beside him towards the large mansion. Once Mammon opens the door to the House of Lamentation, Rue's eyes glance around her new surroundings.

"This is the House of Lamentation. It's one of the dorms here in RAD. Well, it's not just one of the dorms. It's the dorm reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin' me scum, sayin' that I'm a money-grubber and stuff, but I'm an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD elite social pyramid. In order words, I'm a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like even regular big shots are improved by what a big shot I am." Mammon started to brag as Rue was very close to tuning him out once again.

"By the way, Diavolo is even MORE of a big shot. He's so important that he's got his own castle. That's why he doesn't live here with us. Anyway, the long and short of it is that us seven brothers all live here together. Now, it's time I show you to your room." 

Rue's eyes drifted to the nearby bulletin board as there was a flyer advertising a part-time position. Even though, Lucifer and Diavolo assured her that her finances will be fine within 24 hours, she didn't like being a bother if she ran low.

"Hey, don't just stand there with your jaw open. Hurry up or I'm gonna leave ya behind. If there's something you wanna ask me, you'd best do it now." Mammon complained as Rue rolled her eyes once more.

"This job listing, do you know about it?" Rue asked as she decided to try her luck in getting Mammon to answer a simple question.

"Huh? If you're curious about that, you can read the flyer on the bulletin board, can't ya?" Mammon huffed in annoyance. "Go take a look at it yourself if you want. Wait, didn't ya get your own D.D.D? It's got that app called ':D Jobs' in there, right? Why doncha give that a try if ya wanna find a job? Now I'm gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you'd better listen REAL close to what I'm about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you, run away. Either that or die."

"How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon." A voice lace with malice and annoyance lashed out as a figure appeared in front of them. Rue could only watch as Mammon jumped in surprise with his hands in front of his chest.

"D'ah! Levi..." Mammon gasped in surprise then he turn his attention to Rue.

"Uh, l-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He's the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name's sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! Okay then, let's move on." 

"Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die." Levi growled as Rue was inwardly plotting her escape route. She wasn't trying to get caught in demon brother disputes.

"Come on, I told you I'd get it to you! I just need a little more time... and you still want me to die even after I give it back? That's real harsh, Levi!" Mammon whined while Levi let out another annoyed growl.

"You need a little more time? How much more?" Levi inquired as Rue notice that Mammon was starting to sweat.

"A little more, okay? A little more means a little more!" Mammon yelled.

"You've been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon." Levi growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, no! It's hasn't been 200 years! It's been 260! Get it right, Levi!"

"Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon, you're-"

"I'm what? Scum? Is that what you're gonna say?"

"He wouldn't be wrong though," Rue muttered under her breath as she felt eyes burning at her however she went to focus on a text message she received.

"- you're a lowlife and a waste of space." Levi finished his statement.

"Hey! Come on, that's even worse!"

"Whatever... just give me back my money. I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion. The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus."

"I've got no idea what you're even talking about, Levi, but it doesn't matter! Because I don't even have any money I don't have, huh?"

"So then, you're telling me you refuse to pay me back?"

"What? You looking for a fight, is that it?"

"So you actually are a lowlife, Mammon?" Rue questioned as she fake the surprise in her tone.

"Hey! Don't call me a lowlife! Listen, human. You remember my advice from before about what to do when demons attack? Well you're about to witness that for real. So time for you to die because if its either you or me, it ain't gonna be me!" Mammon threatened.

"Hold on. I thought your advice was to either run away or " Levi spoke until Rue and Levi stared at the empty space where Mammon previously occupied. Levi let out an annoyed sigh as he look down at Rue.

"Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me... or maybe I should say that he used you as a sacrifice. I'll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you'll ever meet ... a total lowlife. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that. This is EXACTLY why humans..."

Rue let out a growl that she was holding in as her eyes narrowed cooly at Levi and taunted, "Says the demon who allowed the scummiest lowlife to get away as well. So I say we are both dumb."

Levi clicked his tongue against his cheek as Rue side-stepped him to get away from him. Before she could even take two steps away from him, she felt a hand holding on her wrist as her eyes focus on Levi who appeared to be thinking.

"Let me go..." Rue growled as she was already pissed off at the whole situation and all she wanted to do is lay down.

"Wait a second. Humans... yes, that's it..." Levi muttered under his breath as Rue felt her stomach getting unsettled.

"Suddenly, I've got an idea. Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You've gotta be. You know what? Nevermind. Either way, you're coming with me."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Rue shouted as she was being pulled into following Levi.

"Nope and besides my plan will benefit you too," Levi replied as Rue sighed in annoyance. She raised an eyebrow as she felt a vibration in her bag. Using one hand, she pulled out her cellphone and notice that she gotten a text message from Mammon. She sighed to herself as she wondered why Lucifer trusted that scumbag with her life. Rue found herself observing Levi who was looking around before pulling her into his room and quickly locking it behind them. Her eyes look over his room at the multitude of figurines and gear that littered the room with a bathtub in the center of the room.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

So I have been dealing with writer's block and illness back to back. Hopefully, I will have Chapter Six and Seven uploaded in the next three weeks. Thank you for reading my story and I hope that I have your continued support moving forward.

\- Raelin_Saga


End file.
